Typical physical networks contain several physical routers to perform L3 forwarding (i.e., routing). When a first machine wants to send a packet to a second machine located on a different IP subnet, the packet is sent to a router that uses a destination IP address of the packet to determine through which of its physical interfaces the packet should be sent. Larger networks will contain multiple routers, such that if one of the routers fails, the packets can be routed along a different path between the first machine and the second machine.
In logical networks, user-defined data compute nodes (e.g., virtual machines) on different subnets may need to communicate with each other as well. In this case, tenants may define a network for virtualization that includes both logical switches and logical routers. Methods for implementing the logical routers to adequately serve such virtualized logical networks in datacenters are needed.